With Us
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: ini hanya sebuah fic ringan yang bisa dibilang gak ada konflik yang berarti. Tiap chapter ceritanya beda-beda. Kadang nyambung, kadang juga enggak silakan jika ada yang berminat boleh dibaca dan direview sesuka hati tanpa ada bayaran sedikitpun. Yosh! Selamat membaca! read and review ya?


**Be With Me**

**Pairing: IchigoXRukia**

**Disclaimner: tite kubo**

**Warning: Typoo, aba, Eyd berantakan, alur gak jelas,ooc, dan lain-lain.**

**Summary: kisah cinta ichiruki yang selalu dipenuhi oleh beragam macam cerita. Ada sedih, bahagia, marah, cemburu, semuanya menyatu disini.**

**Fic ini hanya sebuah fic ringan yang bisa dibilang gak ada konflik yang berarti. Tiap chapter ceritanya beda-beda. Kadang nyambung, kadang juga enggak silakan jika ada yang berminat boleh dibaca dan direview sesuka hati tanpa ada bayaran sedikitpun. Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Chapter I**

**The Rain**

**Guigui M.I.T**

Gadis mungil itu berdiri sendirian di depan kelas yang sudah menjadi tempat belajarnya selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. gadis cantik dengan iris mata lavender tersebut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri guna untuk mencari sedikit saja kehangatan, saat ini hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya seakan-akan tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk berhenti.

"Sepertinya hujan masih belum ingin berhenti," guman gadis mungil itu.

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis cantik yang sedang terjebak sendirian di sekolah itu melirik arloji yang dipasang di tangan kirinya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 17.23 dan gadis cantik itu masih juga berada di sekolahnya. Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas, dia ingin cepat pulang. Tapi ... Jika dia nekat pulang dengan menembus hujan yang lebat ini sudah dipastikan dia akan langsung terkapar di kasur rumah sakit nantinya. Rukia tidak mau, dia hanya akan semakin merepotkan semua orang jika harus kembali dirawat di rumah sakit lagi. Tapi jika dia tidak segera pulang, seluruh keluarganya pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Haahhhh ..." Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Karena lelah berdiri, gadis mungil itu kini lebih memilih untuk duduk berjongkok di depan kelas yang sudah terkunci itu. Rasanya Rukia ingin menangis saja, dia benci keadaan yang sunyi seperti ini. Mata _lavender_ itu terus menatap gerbang sekolahnya yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"_Nii-chan_ ..." gumam gadis itu sambil menunduk.

_**Drttt ...**_

_**Drttt ...**_

_Blackberry_ gadis itu bergetar, menandakan bahwa satu pesan diterima. Dengan secepat kilat gadis cantik dan mungil itu langsung meronggoh saku seragam sekolahnya dan segera membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

_**From: niichan**_

'_**Hei, kau kemana saja? Kenapa belum pulang?'**_

Gadis itu tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Dengan kecepatan penuh jari-jari mungil gadis itu lansung menari di atas _keypad,_ mengetikkan patah demi patah kata untuk membalas pesan singkat yang diterimanya. Tapi, saat sedikit saja lagi pesan yang diketiknya itu akan dikirim, nyanyian dari _blackberry_ hitamnya itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini bukan pesan yang diterima melainkan sebuah panggilan masuk. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat siapa yang sedang mencoba menghubunginya, Rukia tersenyum.

'_Dasar nii-chan yang tidak pernah bisa sabar,'_

Gadis mungil itu langsung memencet salah satu tombol, dan langsung mendekatkan _handphone-_nya ke telinga sebelah kanan.

"_Hai, Moshi-mo_ ..."

"Hei Midgettt ... Kau kemana saja? KENAPA BELUM PULANGGG?" _Blackberry _itupun langsung dijauhkan secara paksa, Rukia tidak mau telinganya jadi tuli hanya karena suara keras sang kakak yang tidak pernah mengerti arti dari sebuah kesabaran.

"Oi ... Rukia? Kenapa tidak bicara, oi ... Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Suara berat pria dari dalam Hanphone itu terdengar sangat kacau. Menyadari akan hal itu Rukia langsung mendekatkan kembali benda itu ketelinganya.

"Rukia, oi ..."

"_Nii-chan,_ aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti berbicara keras seperti itu bisa gak sih?"

"Ee? Oh ... Maaf, tapi kau dimana sekarang?" tanya sang kakak yang mungkin ada di rumah mereka.

Rukia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali memberi jawaban.

"Aku masih di sekolah," jawab Rukia datar.

"Ha? Kenapa belum pulang? Pulang sekarang juga midget."

Rukia kembali menghembuskan nafas. Rasanya malas sekali meladeni sang kakak yang selalu bersikap _over._

"Tidak bisa, Nii-chan ..."

"Lho? Kenapa tidak bisa? Rukia, pulang sekarang atau _nii-chan_ tidak akan memberiku makanan dan uang jajan."Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata dari kaka laki-lakinya.

'_Dasar Nii-chan baka!'_

"Aku memang ingin pulang, tapi gak bisa!"

"Siapa yang tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pulang," Suara bariton dari dalam ponsel itu mendadak terkenal dingin. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia hanya menghela nafas, sudah mengerti dengan sikap kakaknya yang tersangat amat berlebihan.

"_Nii-chan,_ jangan berfikiran buruk dulu kenapa sih?"

"Ee?"

"Aku masih belum bisa pulang, _nii-chan_ tau kan sekarang hujan turun dan masih belum berhenti? Aku lupa bawa payung, makanya masih belum bisa pulang." Rukia mencoba menjelaskan, bisa di dengarnya suara helaan nafas kakaknya. Gadis itu tahu, kakak laki-lakinya itu pasti lega karena sekarang dia tidak sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Huh ... Benar-benar.

"Jadi sekarang kau bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri."

_**Tutttt ...**_

Tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, orang yang menelepon Rukia langsung memutuskan hubungan.

"Eeh?"

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum mau berhenti malah bertambah semakin lebat, Rukia kedinginan. tubuh gadis itu sudah terlihat menggigil kesejukan.

"Hujan, Kenapa belum mau berhenti juga sih?"

"Aku lapar," Gadis itu memegang perutnya yang masih belum terisi dengan nasi sejak tadi pagi.

Keadaan mulai bertambah gelap, petir dan kilat semakin menjadi-jadi. Rukia beruntung dirinya dia tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang akan menjerit hanya karena mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar, tapi ... Gadis itu tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat takut pada kegelapan. Tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar, pikiran buruk dan lebaynya semakin merajalela. Rukia takut berada sendirian ditengah kegelapan yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak mau ada hantu yang datang padaku. Aku tidak mau makhluk jahat tiba-tiba muncul dan memakanku." Gadis itu terdengar meracau sendiri. Cairan bening itu sudah mulai menganak sungai, beginilah Rukia ... Menangis saat pikirannya sudah mulai memikirkan hal yang sudah jauh dari nalar pikiran orang-orang biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau disini ada _shinigami_ yang datang untuk mencabut nyawaku. _Shinigami_ kan suka gelap. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hujan, kenapa belum mau berhenti sih? Hiks ..." Tuh kan? Gadis itu sudah mulai menangis.

Hujan masih juga tidak kunjung reda, sepertinya akan ada badai dan gadis itu masih sendirian.

"_Nii-chan_ ..." gumam gadis itu pelan, Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya agar pikiran aneh tidak terlalu menghantui pikirannya.

"RUKIA!" teriakan itu menggema, menyadarkan si gadis dari dunia bawah sadarnya.

"Ee?" Rukia langsung membuka mata dan berdiri, melihat kearah pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Samar-samar gadis itu bisa melihat sosok pria yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berlari menerjang hujan. Pria itu memakai jaket tebal dan membawa dua payung, satunya digunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari siraman hujan sementara satunya lagi dipegang oleh tangan sebelah kanan.

Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di wajah rukia, air matanya langsung turun dengan derasnya. Tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan, gadis itu langsung berlari turun menerjang hujan hanya untuk segera menggapai tubuh kekar sang kakak. Pria itu tampak terkejut dan semakin mempercepat laju gerakannya.

"_ICHI-NIICHAN!"_ teriak gadis itu.

"_OI ... BAKA!"_ Orang yang dipanggil _Ichi-niichan_ tersebut terkejut dengan tindakan adik tirinya, dia tahu Rukia paling tidak bisa kena hujan.

_**Brukkk ...**_

Tubuh mungil itu langsung menghantam tubuh kekar kakaknya.

"Huwa! Ichi-_nii_ ... Aku takut!" Rukia langsung memeluk erat kakaknya dan langsung menangis. Melihat adiknya yang seperti itu, amarah yang tadi muncul karena tindakan bodoh sang adik langsung lenyap. Pria berambut orange tersebut langsung membalas pelukan sang adik dengan sebelah tangannya. Tubuh mungil itu terasa begitu dingin, hah ... Pria itu yakin, besok akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan.

"Shttt ... Sudah jangan takut, Sekarang ayo kita pulang._ Oyaji_, Karin dan Yuzu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan sang kakak berambut orange.

"Termasuk Ichi-_nii_ juga?" tanya gadis polos itu.

"Em ..." pria itu mengangguk pelan.

Senyum Rukia semakin melebar, pelukan erat langsung diberikannya pada sang kakak

"Aku rindu _Ichi-nii!"_

Mau tidak mau pria itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Memang sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Sepuluh jam."

"Dasar bodoh, Kenapa berlari seperti tadi? Kau pasti akan deman nantinya."

"Aku kan _Ha- Hatchyim!"_ Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah bersin duluan. Tuh kan?

"Ayo pulang! Kau benar-benar akan sakit Rukia," Pria itu langsung menarik tangan mungil Rukia, mengibarkan payung yang satunya lagi dan langsung mengajak gadis itu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"_Ichi-nii_ ... Aku lapar,"

"Nanti setelah sampai kau bisa langsung makan,"

"_Ichi-nii ..._ Kepalaku mulai terasa berat."

Saat ini pria bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut sudah menyadari kalau hari-hari buruknya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Kau harus seger minum obat nantinya."

"_Ichi-nii_ gendong, aku tidak kuat jalan."

Mereka berhenti sebentar, Ichigo menyerahkan payungnya pada Rukia dan langsung menggendong tubuh gadis itu dibelakang. Ichigo bisa merasakan tubuh adiknya yang mulai memanas, sekarang Ichigo yakin seratus persen bahwa Rukia benar-benar mulai demam.

"_Ichi-nii_ ... Aku ingin _ice-cream_!"

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hujan-hujan begini kamu tidak boleh makan _ice-cream_ Rukia!"

"_ICHI-NII_ JAHATTTT ... HUWA!"

Ditengah jalan, dengan keadaan yang masih sama. Terdengar suara tangisan menggelegar, Rukia memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh saat demam, dia akan sering meminta yang aneh-aneh. Dia pasti akan meminta makanan atau minuman yang semakin memperparah demamnya, dan jika tidak dituruti hal seperti inilah yang akan terjadi.

"HUWA! _ICHI-NII_ AKU MAU _ICE-CREAM_!"

"KAU DEMAM RUKIA!"

"HUWAAA!"

Dan yang akan menjadi korban adalah sang kakak penyayang yang akan selalu menjaga gadis mungil itu. Sekarang ... Ceritanya pun berakhir disini!

Owari ..

**Hm ... Cerita pertama berakhir, seperti yang guigui katakan diatas kalau fic ini akan terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang kemungkinan besar kisah antara chapternya gak ada yang nyambung. Anggap aja fic ini adalah kumpulan fic oneshot. Hehehehehhehe kalau guigui rajin dan ada mood untuk menulis maka guigui bakal update cerita ini lagi. Sekarang guigui berfikiran untuk membuat cerita yang Rukianya sakit dan mulai nyiksa Ichi, tapi ... Kayaknya cerita kayak gitu udah banyak ya? jadi, mending gak usah aja deh. XD**

**Minna ... Sebelum menggakhiri ini, guigui ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada teman-teman yang telah sudi mereview fic guigui yang lalu, maaf ... Karena beberapa alasan fic guigui banya yang dihapus. Maaf, fic yang waktu itu juga turut terhapus. Maaf banget jadi gak bisa balas review.**

**Yosh ... kritik dan sarang yang membangun selalu guigui tunggu, terima kasih teman-teman semuanya!**


End file.
